Rallo Tubbs
'' |performer=Mike Henry }}Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs is a main character from the animated sitcom . He is the youngest kid in the blended, Brown-Tubbs family, coming from the Tubbs side. Rallo is 5 years old, yet he acts like a full grown adult, having the personality of his biological father, Robert, rub off on him. Biography In "It's the Great Pancake, Cleveland Brown", Rallo decides on eating too much candy, without listening to what his mother said about not overdoing it. He grows to have a big stomach full of candy. Then, he decided to eat one last piece of candy, which causes his tooth to break off. Rallo figures that Donna was right about his teeth rotting out. Rallo is trying to figure out where to hide his broken tooth so Donna would not find out about it. He hides it under his pillow and finds a quarter under it the next day. He ends up telling Donna about what happened and she explains what happened when Rallo's tooth was taken, inspiring Rallo to try to gain further visits after newly discovering the Tooth Fairy. In "Nightmare on Grace Street", Rallo prepares for his first sleepover at his friend Walt's house but Cleveland Brown Jr. is disappointed as he isn't allowed to come. At the sleepover, Rallo gets frightened and calls up Cleveland to come get him. Cleveland tries to pass the task off to Donna but she orders him out to get Rallo himself. Cleveland teases Rallo about being scared and picks up a hitch-hiker to scare Rallo further. But kicks the hitch-hiker out of the car when he tickles Rallo without paying any attention to Cleveland. Later at The Stool, the guys win a jack-o-lantern contest by being the only ones Gus knows and Terry Kimple invites everyone except Donny back to his house. At the house, Cleveland gets scared by being in a strange place and calls Donna. When she picks him up, she makes him get in the back of the car where he gets frightened by Rallo and they continue to argue over who is the bigger chicken. The arguing continues into trick-or-treat where, thanks to Donny's annoying jokes, they fail to get candy from Wally's house. When the kids get on to Cleveland for Donny ruining their fun, Cleveland tells him to take a hike. The arguing over who is braver starts again with Cleveland and Rallo darting into traffic until Donna grabs them and forces them to call it a night. Donna drives Rallo and Cleveland to the abandoned McCafferty House and forces them to be brave by spending the night in the house together. As they try to settle in for the night, Cleveland and Rallo hear noises and investigate, discovering spooky surprises that Donna and Jr. planted as traps while they watch on a web cam at home, unaware that Donny is slipping into the house with an ax to extract revenge for being snubbed. When Donna gets up for some snacks, Donny bursts in looking for Cleveland. When they tell him that Cleveland isn't there, Donny decides to start by killing Donna and Jr. instead. Back at the McCafferty house, Cleveland and Rallo decide to call a truce and leave together. Pausing briefly at a driving range while stalling for time, Cleveland and Rallo decide to face the music together and head for home. In "Escape From Goochland", Rallo enjoys the fact that he still gets to participate in Halloween until he accidentally cuts himself badly with a knife. As he periodically calls for help and leaving a large puddle of blood, he appears as a ghost in the end noting he dies but laughs it off reporting he'll be back the next episode. Personality Rallo Tubbs is a street-smart, rowdy, irresponsible thug, often looking to start trouble. He's profane, misogynistic, and had implied on occasion, to drink beer from the fridge, and get high off of whatever household objects that can double as a drug. Rallo has a strong disliking for Cleveland, preferring his old father over him. He often sides with Donna in family arguments, for being his biological mother, especially, when her opponent is Cleveland, showing how Rallo misses his old life and is trying his darnedest to hold onto what's left of it. Oddly, he behaves the exact opposite toward his siblings, being an obnoxious prankster to his biological sister Roberta, and seeing his step-brother, Cleveland Junior as a close friend and even an ally in tough moments in his life. Filmography *"It's the Great Pancake, Cleveland Brown" *"Nightmare on Grace Street" *"Escape From Goochland" External Links *The Cleveland Show Wiki: Rallo Tubbs *Family Guy Wiki: Rallo Tubbs Category:Characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters